scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight of Frights
Knight of Frights is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too!. Premise Jones Castle, once owned by Fred's medieval ancestors, is being haunted by the ghost of King Fredward Jones I, and his knights. Sypnosis The episode begins with the Mystery Machine driving into an old medieval town. Fred is explaining that his dad wanted him to go to Europe and find Jones Castle, once owned by his ancestors. Daphne says that is very cool. Fred agrees, and states that the last king of the Jones family dynasty, King Fredward Jones I, was his namesake. The gang parks outside the castle, and is greeted by a local from a few towns over. Fred explains that Fredward Jones I was his namesake. The local screams, alerting everyone that there is a member of the Jones family in town. Most of the locals hide in the houses, but some brave ones throw tomatoes at Fred and the Mystery Machine. Scrappy runs towards them, getting ready to unleash "Puppy Power", but Scooby steps on his tail before he can. The local says his name is Thomas, and that the Jones family is hated around these parts. He leads the gang inside Jones Castle. Fred angrily asks why the Jones family name is a disgrace, and Thomas explains that Fredward Jones I was a horrid leader, and that he would overthrow other dynasties just to recieve more power. Thomas adds, that on the bright side, the Herring family managed to defeat the Jones family, and saved everyone. Fred angrily asks if a member of the Herring family is named Red Herring. Thomas says that there is one living in Coolsville, making Fred furious. Thomas explains that he is a member of the Herring family, and that Fred is unwanted in the town. Before Thomas leaves, he states that Fredward Jones I's ghost, as well as his knights, still haunt the castle, and he leaves. While the gang is staying at the castle, Fred starts to search for clues on Fredward Jones I's death. While Daphne and Velma follow him, Shaggy's phone rings. He answers, and a raspy voice says that Mystery Inc. won't be staying for long. Scooby and Shaggy hug in fear, and Truman and Scrappy tells them that somebody is probably just messing with them. Suddenly, a charge of ghost knights comes running toward Scooby, Shaggy, Truman and Scrappy. Truman and Scrappy tries to fight them, as usual, but Scooby grabs them and the four of them run. They find Velma reading a history book, and yell that they need to get out of the castle. Scooby nervously points at the ghost knights, and the five of them run off onto the staircase. Daphne and Fred are holding hands, obviously scared, as they are standing in front of the ghost of King Fredward Jones I. The king sends all the knights after the gang, and they all escape just in time, where they hide in the Mystery Machine.. Velma is seen writing on a notepad, obviously attempting to put clues together to fit the puzzle. Fred, Truman and Scrappy begin constructing a trap, with the input from Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby are eating food, clinging to each other nervously. The next night, the gang runs into Thomas Herring on their way back to Jones Castle. Thomas angrily says that he warned them of Fredward Jones I's ghost, and that they better pray they don't get killed. The gang ignore him and enter the castle. Velma goes upstairs to start finishing up the mystery, while Fred, Daphne, Truman and Scrappy are setting up the trap. Shaggy and Scooby are seen standing in the middle of the castle, eating. All of a sudden, King Fredward Jones I's ghost and his ghostly knights come out, and charge Shaggy and Scooby. The two pals run. Fred, Truman and Scrappy jump out of nowhere, firing slingshots with rocks in them at the knights. It goes right through the knights, and they watch in awe as Shaggy and Scooby run through the castle. Daphne pulls a lever, releasing a net onto the king and his knights. The king is trapped, but the knights still chase after Shaggy and Scooby. Velma unplugs something, and all of the knights are gone. Fred, Daphne, Truman and Scrappy tie up the king, and take him outside. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby go around the town, getting everyone to come out. Everyone looks shocked that the gang caught the ghost. Velma explains that the knight ghosts were holographic, and weren't even real. She adds that after reading a history book, she learned that Fredward Jones I was a great leader, but was overthrown out of jealousy by the Herring family. Fred unmasks the king to reveal... Thomas Herring. Thomas angrily says he would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for "those meddling kids, and their dogs". Scooby says his name, and the episode ends. Script TBA Cast and Characters *Frank Welker as Fred, Knight Ghosts and Scooby-Doo *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy *Grey DeLisle as Daphne *Mindy Cohn as Velma *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Steve Whitmire as Truman Oatley *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Thomas Herring/King Fredward Jones I's Ghost Villains *Thomas Herring/King Fredward Jones I's Ghost *Herring Dynasty (flashbacks only) *Red Herring (flashbacks only) Suspects N/A Culprits Quotes "I think the ghost is Red Herring." -Fred "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" -Scooby-Doo Home Media Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! The Complete First Season Notes/Trivia Notes Trivia *Shaggy's ringtone is the instrumental of The Scooby-Doo Show theme. Category:Articles by Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Season One Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon